Secrets Kept (charmed Crossover
by Tropical Roswell Princess
Summary: This is using the Idea of Charmed but not the characters Kyle, Alex, and Liz are the Charmed ones this is set post Destiny Pre EOTW they have a white lighter and friends that help with the demons will there secret come out . . read and find out
1. Prolouge

Author: Roswell Chick101

Title: Secrets Kept Charmed crossover

Category: M/L M/M A/I 

Summary: This is using the Idea of Charmed but not the characters Kyle, Alex, and Liz are the Charmed ones this is set post Destiny Pre EOTW they have a white lighter and friends that help with the demons will there secret come out . . read and find out

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I am in no way connected to Roswell

Night was falling upon Roswell the wind was picking up ,there was a slight chill in the air as he walked to the familiar place which he had a least a dozen times since that Horrible day in the summer when the love of his life walked away from him he usually just waited for her to go to sleep so could watch her peaceful face or her pained ,tears streaked face when she would cry and it took all he had to not walk in take her in his arms and kiss all the pain away ,but she left him for Destiny that horrid word now he found himself sitting on Liz's Balcony waiting for her to come up and go to sleep he was brought out of his thoughts by his angels voice

Liz: Max?

Max: Uh . . .hi

Liz: what are you doing here?

Max: I. . .

Liz: do you come here at night?

Max: yes I watch you sleep 

Liz: why? Tears welling up in her eyes

Max: It's as close I can get to you 

Liz: *I can't do this anymore* Max 

Max: I know I'll leave. . .

Liz: No! I think we should start over Max

Max: *music to his ears *How? 

Liz: we should start out and move slow

Max: that would be great so Can I hug you

Liz: you'd better

On the other side of town

Derrick: my charges -

Elder: I don't care, you're charges have moved on past there need for you they can handle them selves I'm giving you the Charmed ones the most important to planet earth they know they have powers they know there the Charmed ones but they lack training and Discipline that's up too you there names are Liz Parker Kyle Valenti and Alex Whitman they know there all siblings be forceful and gain respect from them.

Derrick: yes Elder 

Back at the Crashdown

Maria: this is so boring it's dead Thursday no one shows up on Thursday 

Michael: you have said that like 6 times in the last 20 minutes 

Maria: so sue me spaceboy It's not my fault it's so Boring--

The door jingles signaling someone coming in

A tall dark haired not sculpted too much male

Maria: It's not so boring anymore she mutters Michael hears this though 

Derrick: hi have you seen Kyle Valenti Alex Whitman or Liz Parker ?

Maria: why?

Michael: yeah if you don't know them we are not going to tell you 

Derrick: Fair enough I'll be back later

Up on the Balcony

Max: I've missed you so much Liz as he was holding her to him on the lounge chair on the balcony

Liz: I missed you too Max 

Derrick": these kids don't know what there up against and I have to from scratch have to teach them everything .

This is the Prologue I had just had to get the whole M/L relationship on a start so if it was corny I already know I had to make amends to Destiny Please let me know if I should continue


	2. the Mystery Begins

Author: Roswell Chick101

Title: Secrets Kept Charmed crossover

Category: M/L M/M A/I 

Summary: This is using the Idea of Charmed but not the characters Kyle, Alex, and Liz are the Charmed ones this is set post Destiny Pre EOTW they have a white lighter and friends that help with the demons will there secret come out . . read and find out

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I am in no way connected to Roswell

Next day Crashdown 

Maria: so you're back together ?

Liz: were moving slow there is a difference

Maria: It's all the same when get to kiss each other 

Liz: so how are you and Stonewall going?

Maria: no where oh I forgot this guy came in looking for you Alex and Kyle 

Liz: what? When did this happen ?

Maria: Yesterday when we were cleaning up she starts to fade out

Liz: (in side head) *Kyle?*

Kyle: *yes little sister what is it *

Liz: *some guy came in looking for the 3 of us yesterday *

Kyle:* what ? For us why?*

Liz: *remember when we used to date to be normal looking and on our so called dates we would try to find things out with Alex?*

Kyle *yeah so* 

Liz: *remember we felt a presence and you discovered our powers?

Kyle: * what you think it was him*

Liz: *yes I do *

Alex: * when you guys do this head thing do you think about me *

Liz: *I forgot look lets meet at Alex's house with Kelly , Lindsay and James Maybe they'll know something they were witches before they were discharged*

Kyle: * bye see ya *

Alex: 7:00 

Liz: alright 

Maria: chica snap out of it 

Liz: sorry

Maria: okay so I want my friend for a girl's night before I lose her to a certain Evans 

Liz: I can't tonight I'm meeting Alex to go over uh Biology for the Final next week

Maria: ahh! Spare me 

Later that night Evans 

Isabel : Mom ! I'm going to see Alex I'll be back in a couple hours

Max: Hey wait lets double it'll be fun I'll surprise Liz 

Isabel: okay lets go 

At Alex's House 

James: so he came in looking for you guys ?

Kyle: that's what they said 

Kelly: The advice that works all the time is be safe and don't use your powers so often 

Lindsay: Don't Go out alone That means you two (pointing to Alex and Kyle) get into big Brother mode

Alex: Yeah (bell rings) 

Lindsay: that's the pizza I'll get it

Opens door

To see Isabel

Lindsay: um can I help you?

Isabel: is Alex here ?

Lindsay: hold on just a second

Alex: Isabel ! Hi 

Isabel: hi Alex who's that

Alex: uh oh just Lindsay 

Isabel: Oh (obviously hurt) 

Alex: is there something you needed ?

Isabel: Oh no I wanted to see if you wanted to do something but 

Alex: were studying all of us

Isabel: all of us ?

Alex: Liz, Kyle ,Lindsay, and James and 

Isabel: Oh Max . . .he wanted to take Liz out tonight but I guess she can't

Alex: Yeah 

Isabel: Bye 

Alex: yeah Bye

Back inside Room

Alex: That was Max and Isabel 

Liz: Oh?

Alex: he wanted to take you out

Liz : Oh . . .we'll go out tomorrow night

Suddenly a light blue light appears

Derrick: You may not be here if you don't learn from me

TBC

Continue or not????


End file.
